totaldramafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Kirby
Total Drama Kirby is a fictional animated series. Summary The Total Drama teens go on adventures around Planet Popstar, where they accompanied by Kirby partners, who are all Kirby-fied versions of themselves. Description On Planet Popstar, anything can happen. In this comically adventurous fantasy children's series, the teens of Total Drama go on adventures around Planet Popstar with their Kirby partners. Each episode contains a seven-minute story, which focuses on the Total Drama teens and their Kirby partners. Also, every episode ends with a scene during the end credits featuring one or more of the Total Drama teens and their Kirby partners. Characters Total Drama Teens # Owen # Gwen # Heather # Duncan # Geoff # Lindsay # Bridgette # Trent # Izzy # Eva # Harold # Courtney # Katie # Sadie # Beth # Cody # Tyler # Noah # Ezekiel # Leshawna # DJ # Justin # Alejandro # Blaineley # Sierra # Annie Maria # B # Brick # Cameron # Dakota # Dawn # Jo # Mike # Lightning # Sam # Scott # Staci # Zoey # Amy # Beardo # Dave # Ella # Jasmine # Leonard # Max # Rodney # Sammy # Scarlett # Shawn # Sky # Sugar # Topher # Brody - Geoff's best friend. # Carrie # Devin # Chet # Lorenzo # Crimson # Ennui # Dwayne # Junior # Ellody # Mary # Emma # Kitty # Gerry # Pete # Jacques # Josee # Jay # Mickey # Jen # Tom # Kelly # Taylor # Laurie # Miles # Rock # Spud # Ryan # Stephanie # Sanders # MacArthur # Tammy - Leonard's best friend. Total Drama Kirby Partners # Owen Kirby # Gwen Kirby # Heather Kirby # Duncan Kirby # Geoff Kirby # Lindsay Kirby # Bridgette Kirby # Trent Kirby # Izzy Kirby # Eva Kirby # Harold Kirby # Courtney Kirby # Katie Kirby # Sadie Kirby # Beth Kirby # Cody Kirby # Tyler Kirby # Noah Kirby # Ezekiel Kirby # Leshawna Kirby # DJ Kirby # Justin Kirby # Alejandro Kirby # Blaineley Kirby # Sierra Kirby # Annie Maria Kirby # B Kirby # Brick Kirby # Cameron Kirby # Dakota Kirby # Dawn Kirby # Jo Kirby # Mike Kirby # Lightning Kirby # Sam Kirby # Scott Kirby # Staci Kirby # Zoey Kirby # Amy Kirby # Beardo Kirby # Dave Kirby # Ella Kirby # Jasmine Kirby - She is a very thrill-seeking and fun-loving Kirby who enjoys having fun and riding on her Kirby-sized motorcycle. # Leonard Kirby # Max Kirby # Rodney Kirby # Sammy Kirby # Scarlett Kirby # Shawn Kirby - He is a Kirby that is more ticklish than his human partner, especially on his feet. # Sky Kirby # Sugar Kirby # Topher Kirby # Brody Kirby - Geoff Kirby's best friend. # Carrie Kirby # Devin Kirby # Chet Kirby # Lorenzo Kirby # Crimson Kirby # Ennui Kirby # Dwayne Kirby # Junior Kirby # Ellody Kirby # Mary Kirby # Emma Kirby # Kitty Kirby # Gerry Kirby # Pete Kirby # Jacques Kirby # Josee Kirby # Jay Kirby # Mickey Kirby # Jen Kirby # Tom Kirby # Kelly Kirby # Taylor Kirby # Laurie Kirby # Miles Kirby # Rock Kirby # Spud Kirby # Ryan Kirby # Stephanie Kirby # Sanders Kirby # MacArthur Kirby - She is a Kirby that competes with her human partner some of the time. # Tammy Kirby - Leonard Kirby's best friend. Episodes Season 1 # How They Meet - The Total Drama teens arrive on Planet Popstar and meet up with their Kirby partners. # Don't Wake Until Spring! - Shawn and Shawn Kirby take the hibernation challenge to see if they can sleep through winter without being tempted to give up. # One, Two, Three! Light the Christmas Tree! - Sanders, Sanders Kirby, MacArthur and MacArthur Kirby must find a way to climb up the Winter Woody to place the Christmas Star atop her head. What they don't know is that the Winter Woody is very, very ticklish. # Tracks of Unknown Animals - While playing in the snow, the Total Drama teens and their Kirby partners find footprints and play a game where each team attempts to figure out who made the footprints. # Prances with Animal Kirby - While playing in the woods, MacArthur and MacArthur Kirby encounter Animal Kirby, who is very playful. # Jam Day - It is Jam Day on Planet Popstar and Sanders and Sanders Kirby attempt to make their special honey strawberry jam. # Springtime for the Kirby - The Kirby partners show their human partners how much they love spring. # Gone Fishing - MacArthur and MacArthur Kirby go fishing and compete to see who can catch the most fish. # Call Me Please! - When Sanders and MacArthur give Sanders Kirby and MacArthur Kirby phones, Sanders Kirby uses her phone normally on a daily basis while MacArthur Kirby plays games on her phone on a daily basis. # Holiday on Ice - Sanders and Sanders Kirby go ice skating. # First Day of School - The Kirby partners have their first day of school, but Ezekiel Kirby is nervous that he won't make any friends. # No Trespassing! - MacArthur and MacArthur Kirby accidentally trespass on Sanders and Sanders Kirby's territory and get punished with tickle torture. # Hide and Seek Is Not for the Weak - MacArthur and MacArthur Kirby have a hide and seek showdown. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 # Sisterly Bonding - Emma, Emma Kirby, Kitty and Kitty Kirby spend a day of sisterly bonding. # Runway Cops - While playing badminton, MacArthur and MacArthur Kirby find themselves at the airport. # Lifeguard Kirby - MacArthur Kirby and Josee Kirby compete to see who is the better Lifeguard Kirby. # Radio Kirby - After MacArthur surprises MacArthur Kirby with a radio as her birthday present, MacArthur Kirby discovers that she can surf through the channels to listen to her favorite music. # The Outback Adventure - When Jasmine decides to take Jasmine Kirby and the Pahkitew Kirby partners on a trip at the Australian Outback, both fun and chaos ensue. Season 6 Trivia * This is the first crossover of Total Drama and Kirby. * The first four seasons are based on Masha and the Bear, while the remaining two are created originally. * All episodes are each seven-minutes long. * In the MacArthur's DramaRama Jobs credits scene, MacArthur has the audience guess which job she works at in a predetermined episode of Total DramaRama. * At the beginning of MacArthur's DramaRama Jobs, MacArthur whispers the answer in MacArthur Kirby's ear before going offscreen, putting on a costume and returning onscreen in said costume. Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows